Yuma Tsukumo (Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal)
Yuma Tsukumo is the looper for the ZeXal branch of the Yu-Gi-Oh Loop, co anchoring it with his partner Astral. Description Like all Yu-Gi-OH loopers, Yuma has spiky hair in a multitude of colors, in this case reddish purple and dark blue. He is younger than the other protagonists, and used a D-Pad for a duel disk as oppose to the larger Duel Disk favored by the other loopers. History Originally a untalented duelist from Heartland City, Yuma's life changed forever when he made contact with alternate dimensional duelist Astral, who required a helper to track down his lost memories, scattered to the wind in 100 cards known as the Numbers. Over the course of his journey, Yuma gained duel skills of his own, a necessary thing as he found himself dueling against others who hunted the Number Cards and the natural rivals of Astral, fierce Barian Emporers. However, his world was eventually trapped in the time loops. Abilities Dueling: Over the course of his baseline, Yuma Tsukumo gained the ability to duel effectively using his cards. This skill increased further as Yuma looped, with the aide of the more naturally talented loopers for the other branches of the Duel Monsters loops. Yuma specializes in XYZ summons, generally using a deck with a variety of archtypes such as Gagaga and Gogogo monsters, to support the Number cards. ZEXAL Morph: Yuma possessed the ability to fuse with Astral into three separate armored forms. ZEXAL I allows him to perform the Shining Draw technique, drawing a new card needed for the situation. ZEXAL II allows him to also use the Shining Evolution technique, which remakes a card into a new one. Finally as ZEXAL III he can do the same as well as create a ZEXAL Field, which negates the harmful effects of a Barian Sphere Field, although theoretically it could have other uses. Duel Spirit Awareness: During his time looping, Yuma gained the ability to notice duel monster spirits due to contact with the duel spirit heavy GX loop. Chaos: Later on in his own baseline, Yuma was revealed to have the power of Chaos, a similar power that the Barians possess. As a result this allows Yuma to perform strange feats, although even with practice this is limited to performing the Shining Draw and Shining Evolution techniques without being in ZEXAL Morph. Subspace Pocket: Like all loopers, Yuma has a subspace pocket.xx Yuma may have other abilities gained from the loops that are yet undocumented. Relations Astral: '''Yuma's partner, Astral from day 1 was a talented duelist, who often butted heads with the stubborn but untalented Yuma. However, their relationship approved over time, until their bond allowed them to initiate fusions with ZeXal. '''Other Yu-Gi-OH Anchors: Due to the closeness of their loops, Yuma often has fused loops with Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki and Yusei Fudo. As a result, they are close friends and allies. Reginald 'Shark' Kastle: One of the awake loopers from Yuma's branch of the loop, Shark and Yuma are rivals but friends. They occasionally butt heads when Shark does a loop as his Barian self Nash, but as oppose to their baseline conflict its more of a friendly enemy situation Kite Tenjo: '''Another one of the awake loopers, Kite and Yuma are also rivals but friends, more often than not finding themselves only pushed into conflict because of their baseline events. '''Tori Medows: An awake looper and, by the end of Yuma's baseline, his girlfriend. She's comparitively a more recent looper but tends to view things on the more innocent side. However at the same time she's one of the few people that keeps Yuma grounded when he decides to do something stupid, moreso than Kite or Shark. Paradox: Like the other duelist loopers, Yuma is opposed to Paradox's attemps to alter time Gyro Zepelli: Yuma is mentioned as one of the many loopers who has attempted to punish Gyro Zepelli for sleeping around with unlooping mothers. Category:Anchor Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:Yu-Gi-Oh